


New York, I Love You XOXO

by flowershuu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama & Romance, Humor, Multi, Social Media, That's it, gossip girl au!!!, if you've seen gossip girl you'll know, that's the plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowershuu/pseuds/flowershuu
Summary: “Spotted at 90th Street Pharmacy, a pregnancy test in hand: Historia Reiss.”All hell breaks loose in Manhattan's most prestigious private school after Gossip Girl's most recent revelation.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Sasha Blouse/Niccolo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74





	New York, I Love You XOXO

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda short because I wanted to post as soon as I got the idea (regard it as a preview). But I'm def going to continue with proper long chapters if you guys like it. Not much to explain. It's pretty much "Gossip Girl" but with our beloved SNK characters. Also, loosely inspired by Isayama's "School Castes".

**e-blast # 3309**

_Hey Upper East Siders. Gossip Girl here. And I have the biggest news ever. One of my many sources, VolunteerY, sends us this: “Spotted at 90 th Street Pharmacy, a pregnancy test in hand: Historia Reiss.” Looks like her sleepover at Eren’s place after Floch’s party last week was more than just a kiss before bed! Don’t believe me? See for yourselves. Lucky for us, VolunteerY sent proof. Thanks for the photo Y. _

_xo xo GOSSIP GIRL_

**conniekinger:** what the fuckkkk

 **blousasha:** HOLY HELL

 **ymirest:** FAKE NEWS! Delete this

 **niccook:** that bitch yelena is spreading false info again. clearly photoshopped!!!

 **griezzz:** yo @ _niccook_ STOP defending ur disgusting gf’s friends. It’s gross

 **rbraun:** i refuse to believe this is true! Right @ _berthuber_ @ _aleonhart_???

 **linacaromina:** tch gossip girl will post anything for clicks these days

 **baseballzy:** brother??? @ _hunter-eren_

 **thomasw:** smh not gossip girl posting made up stories for clout

***

Out of sheer habit, Jean was lazily scrolling through the website on his way to school when his hand froze as his eyes skimmed over the latest post. He scrambled to take a screenshot, almost dropping his iPhone from the sudden feeling of surprise. Usually, he was not the type to get excited over every rumour that was uploaded on _Gossip Girl_ as he found the drama that happened as a result be too childish for his tastes. However, indulging in some mindless entertainment when he was bored was, more or less, harmless as long as he didn’t actively engage in it. The only blasts that he was truly invested in were those concerning Eren and Mikasa as Jean had quite a personal interest in the status of their relationship. But publications about them were scarce as they rarely got involved in scandals – and if they did, it was typically something tame like, for instance, Eren getting into a fight and Mikasa defending him. The real “stars” of the Internet page were the resident rugby team captain, Reiner Braun, and the Queen B of Constance Billard, Historia Reiss. That’s precisely why Jean wasn’t startled by seeing her name. What he didn’t expect was reading the ridiculous assumption that Eren and her had spent the night together.

Jean immediately opened Instagram to message Marco.

**jkirstein:** bro BRO

 **jkirstein:** did u check gg this morning

 **jkirstein:** i’m confused

 **jkirstein:** tbh can’t believe that historia hooked up with that idiot

Hoping to get his suspicions confirmed, Jean decided to text the one reliable source in this matter.

**jkirstein:** hey DUDE! What’s up with that eren and historia thing

Armin began typing almost instantly, most likely already on the app as his DMs must’ve started filling the second the blast was out with nosy people, wanting to pry any type of evidence from him as, after all, he was closest to Eren.

**arlmin:** Don’t know, Eren’s not responding

 **arlmin:** But Mikasa said that apparently Historia did stay over at Eren’s. His parents were abroad and took Mikasa with them. So Eren was all by himself

 **jkirstein:** wait are u for REAL?

 **arlmin:** Of course! I wouldn’t joke about this, Jean. Mikasa told me Historia had forgotten her headband in the bathroom

Needless to specify, that day at school was a mess.

***

**mikasackerman**

[image description: a photo of Mikasa lifting weights at the gym, looking extremely determined.]

_512 likes_

**mikasackerman:** Just started a new routine. Will update progress monthly.

 **sashablousest:** QUEEN SHIT

 **louise:** you’re my inspiration to work out!!!

 **carolinamina:** MY G O D

_view all comments_

***

Mikasa seldom used her accounts on social media but even the small amount of content she shared was of high quality. Jean tapped twice on the display in order to like the gorgeous picture but resisted the urge to write a praise as the previous month _Gossip Girl_ had made an incredibly embarrassing compilation, titled “Jean Kirstein’s Major Simp Moments (ft. an unaware Mikasa Ackerman)”, which had resolutely discouraged him from ever complimenting the object of his affections in the virtual space. If he had to be honest, he still hadn’t fully recovered from that low blow and had given up any attempts to speak to Mikasa face to face in the near future. Fortunately, she hadn’t acknowledge it, which gave Jean the opportunity to pretend the incident had never occurred.

***

**e-blast # 3312**

_Oh my! What do we have here? Baby Daddy and Baby Mommy having a heart to heart. But why so upset H? Seems like our good girl gone bad still has something to hide._

_You know you love me._

_xo xo GOSSIP GIRL_

**conniekinger:** and another one!!!

 **blousasha:** hold up… was the original not a troll

 **conniekinger:** dumbass, told ya it’s real. I win the bet @ _blousasha_

 **ymirest:** do u two dimwits have a life? Always the first to comment

 **conniekinger:** lmao and u r always the one to follow :D :D :D guess who else doesn’t have a life?

 **ymirest:** shut ur mouth

 **marcob:** Isn’t GG taking it too far? It’s fine discussing humorous topics but this is invasion of privacy.

 **friedareiss:** I agree with you. @ _marcob_ This is unacceptable!

 **r-petra:** Cancel gossip girl

***

**e-blast # 3314**

_Mikasa is the definition of “even when I lose, I’m winning”. She might’ve been abandoned by her man but she’s certainly gained some muscle mass. Her most recent IG post is a blessing from above. I’m sure at least one of you will agree with me. Right J?_

_xo xo GOSSIP GIRL_

**rbraun:** pray for jean

 **jkirst:** fuck off @ _rbraun_

 **conniekinger:** damn more simping material. Feelin thirsty? @ _jkirst_

 **blousasha:** wow it’s ur lucky day @ _jkirst_

 **flochaderist:** how is this even a serious blast? Expecting more from you GG

 **louise:** I’m sorry but she’s too good for him

 **jkirst:** i’m reporting u all! Also @ _conniekinger_ @ _blousasha_ u two r gna pay for this, I swear

 **marcob:** Don’t get mad, Jean!

 **a-arlert:** … get even?

 **ymirest:** yea jean, report those pieces of trash reiner, connie and sasha


End file.
